


Love You to the Moon and Back

by Daisy_Morgan



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, The guys in 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 19:51:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20981441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisy_Morgan/pseuds/Daisy_Morgan
Summary: Thank you to ksstarfire, April Valentine, and Mortmere for inspiring me to write this story.To ksstarfire: Thank you for writing that wondrous, beautiful poem which brings tears to my eyes every time I read it.To April Valentine: I hope you are successful in making those polymer creations because I know that S&H fans will be delighted to wear their own version of Hutch's special necklace.To Mortmere: Guess what? You were right. Hutch's necklace really WAS a cheap plastic trinket that Starsky bought for him for $2.99, which meant more to Hutch than any expensive item ever could. So now you know why I asked you that question about expensive gifts in fanfic, wink!





	Love You to the Moon and Back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mortmere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortmere/gifts), [April_Valentine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_Valentine/gifts), [ksstarfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksstarfire/gifts).

“I think I just heard the mailman, I’ll go bring in the mail,” said Hutch.

“That’s okay, I can do it!” Starsky said, pushing past Hutch towards the door.

“Okay, pal, if you want to,” said Hutch, looking quizzically at his partner who was practically running towards the front door. Then he went into the greenhouse to water the plants and promptly forgot about the mail.

After a few minutes, Hutch wondered where Starsky had gone off to. As he walked towards the living room, he saw Starsky go into the bathroom and shut the door, holding something in his hands. Hutch shook his head and smiled. Probably brought in a magazine to read or something.

A few minutes later, Starsky came out and walked over to Hutch, one hand behind his back.

“Whatcha got there, buddy?” asked Hutch, amused.

“Happy anniversary, babe!” said Starsky, smiling broadly as he handed Hutch a small wrapped box.

“You realize our anniversary’s not ‘til tomorrow, right genius?” said Hutch.

“I know,” said Starsky, “but this just came in the mail and I don’t wanna wait ‘til tomorrow to give it to you. Go ahead, open it!” he said, as antsy as a small child who needs to use the bathroom.

“Okay, but I won’t have yours ‘til tomorrow. You sure you don’t want to wait until it’s like, our actual anniversary?” teased Hutch, knowing he was making Starsky even more impatient.

“Pleeeease?” Starsky pleaded.

Hutch smiled at his husband and proceeded to open the package, as slowly as possible, so he could savor Starsky’s growing exasperation. Finally he finished unwrapping it and opened the box.

Inside was a moon and star necklace. The moon was in the shape of a crescent with a face, the star floating delicately above it, and both smooth pale objects were hung on a light nylon cord which fastened with a barrel clasp.

“Starsky, this looks just like the one you gave me the first time we made love”.

“Yeah, I know!,” said Starsky, who could barely contain his excitement. “The one I gave you over 40 years ago. Only that one was made of plastic or somethin’. I got it at a street fair, I think. Or maybe Huggy. Can’t remember where I got it but I remember it cost $2.99.”

“What made you think of it now?” asked Hutch.

“Well, a few months ago I was looking at some photos I had taken of you back then, and you were wearing the necklace in all of them. You never took it off after I gave it to you.”

“And then I lost it in a fight with some bad guy,” Hutch said, looking sad.

“Remember what I said when I gave it to you?” asked Starsky.

“Of course I do,” said Hutch, smiling bashfully.

“I said that as soon as I saw it, I knew I had to get it for you, because it made me think of Me and Thee,” said Starsky.

“And that I reminded you of the moon.”

“Yeah, I said that your luminous pale skin and golden blond locks always lit up the room, just like the full moon,” said Starsky, smiling fondly as he remembered that long-ago conversation.

Hutch smiled back as he took both of Starsky’s hands in his own. “I was impressed by your mastery of language,” laughed Hutch.

“And then of course, the star is me, because I’m the star in your sky. And I always glow for you,” Starsky added.

“Surrounding me with your love and your silvery light,” added Hutch as they kissed.

“Anyway, the photos got me thinkin’, so I looked around to see if I could find something similar to give you for our anniversary. I went to a street fair on the Venice Boardwalk, looked in a couple of stores, searched on the Internet. But I couldn’t find anything like it. Not even close.”

“So where did you get it?” asked Hutch.

“I happened to be on Etsy last week, looking for parts for my train set, and it just popped up. A woman in Baltimore makes them out of polymer clay. Do you really like it, babe?”

“I love it, partner,” said Hutch, as he began to weep tears of joy.

Starsky took the necklace and fastened it around Hutch’s neck, suddenly matching Hutch in the tears department.

When he finished, Starsky put both hands around Hutch’s waist and embraced him. “Thank you,” said Hutch, looking deeply into Starsky’s eyes.

“You know I love you to the moon and back,” said Starsky, and kissed Hutch on the tip of his nose.

“I love you too, Starsk,” said Hutch, smiling through the tears, as a warm pink blush began to bloom on his cheeks.

\- End-

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to ksstarfire, April Valentine, and Mortmere for inspiring me to write this story.
> 
> To ksstarfire: Thank you for writing that wondrous, beautiful poem which brings tears to my eyes every time I read it.
> 
> To April Valentine: I hope you are successful in making those polymer creations because I know that S&H fans will be delighted to wear their own version of Hutch's special necklace.
> 
> To Mortmere: Guess what? You were right. Hutch's necklace really WAS a cheap plastic trinket that Starsky bought for him for $2.99, which meant more to Hutch than any expensive item ever could. So now you know why I asked you that question about expensive gifts in fanfic, wink!


End file.
